Green Grass
Chapter 1 The sky was a bright blue. The white, puffy clouds loomed over the sky. A cold breeze rustled the leaves, leaving them to fall off the trees. A golden ray of sunlight settled on the grass below, illuminating the muddy ground. A few mice scuttled around enjoying the warmth of the early Greenleaf day. The grass was soft and mellow. An orange furred cat crept through the grassy fields, steadying her eyes on the ground. As the bright colored cat padded through the marshy fields, she lifted her head and sniffed the breezy air. She knelt her head, pushing her paws forward. She sniffed and dug her claws into the dirt. She looked up and gazed at a mouse nibbling on a small nut. She lowered herself down slowly and quietly. After that, she quickly stood up and sprinted through the wet, damp ferns. She leaped into thin air, landing and sinking her claws into the ground. She clenched her claws, wincing slightly. The mouse squealed, trying to scramble out of the she-cats grasp. The she-cat snarled to herself, opening her claws and trying to catch the mouse once more. A small, musky figure appeared behind her, it's voice echoing towards her. "What are you doing?" The cat asked, cocking his head slightly. The sun poured through the thick branches of the trees, few leaves falling in the sunlight after the Autumn air. Ignoring the toms question, the she-cat held her tail high, narrowing her eyes. "I could've caught that!" She snarled, opening her eyes and turning her gaze towards the tom. "Caught what?" The tom asked, picking up a paw and licking it before lapping it across his chest fur. The she-cat gave him an uneasy gaze, the sun continuing to dry her thick-furred pelt. "I was hunting, and I-" She was cut of by the abrupt sound of laughter from the black and white tom. "Hunting? Are you crazy?" He cackled once more, drawing a paw over his forhead. "Don't be silly, that's for forest cats." Pepper, the small black kittypet trotted towards her, settling down beside her. Ginger, the sleek orange she-cat that had just been hunting, flexed her claws. Her gaze slowly drifted away from the chattering tom, her gaze focused on a blackbird fluttering on the treetops. "Besides, why hunt? The twolegs just brought us fresh food!" Pepper pointed out. "More like slop," Ginger grunted, regaining focus and turning back to Pepper. Pepper rolled his eyes at the stubborn she-cat, his tail waving slowly. "I'm not going to argue, I'm going inside. When you're ready to join me, come on in," He muttered, rising to his paws and getting ready to bound off. "Whatever," Ginger sputtered, grooming at her chest fur. Looking back at Ginger eagerly, Pepper stopped. "Coming?" He shot back, his voice echoing through the trees. Ginger narrowed her eyes, flicking her ears. "I'll be there in a minute," She grunted. Pepper sighed, turning his head back to his house and bounding off. Thundering clouds stormed in above the trees, inky black darkness covering the sky. Rain began to soak the ground, making it marshy and swampy. Chapter 2 Category:Flamestar22's Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:Work In Progress Fanfictions